Lost - Part One
by Mekare
Summary: Max has a problem...Kyle has a problem...together, they find a solution.


Title : Lost Feedback : Is most most appreciated. mekare@ntlworld.com Fandom : Roswell Pairing : Max/Kyle Rating : R (NC-17 soon) Spoilers : Hardly any.I know the term "AU" strikes fear into the hearts of many, but this is just a tiny but AU. It's mid season one, and Tess hasn't appeared, but Kyle already knows that Max is an alien. Notes : It's my first Roswell slash piece, and it's not entirely serious. I'd appreciate any comments, thanks for reading it (  
  
Sometimes, Max caught himself looking at Kyle. He'd look up idly from his school work for an instant, and before he knew it, he'd be staring at Kyle's profile. The way his eye lashes flickered and he bit his lip when he was thinking...how he'd run a hand through his hair every now and then...Max found himself unable to look away. Today was one such time. When it came to geometry versus Kyle, there really was no contest in Max's eyes. "Mr. Evans, is there a problem?" Mr. Taylor inquired sarcastically, cocking his head at Max. "Em, no, no problem." Max replied quietly, his cheeks flushing. "Then why, pray tell, are your eyes firmly fixated on the back of Mr. Valenti's head, and not your text book?" Everyone whirled round in their chairs, mocking Max with quiet titters and smirks, awaiting his reply. Kyle raised an eyebrow at Max, fixing him with a confused look."  
  
"I wasn't actually look at.I was just lost in thought I guess." Max lamented, fiddling with his fingers nervously. "Well, could you see to it that you lose yourself in your own time, and not mine?" Mr. Taylor said finally. Max didn't reply, simply buried his head in his text book and tried to concentrate on the equations he was supposed to be doing.  
  
**  
  
Sometimes, Kyle caught himself thinking of Max. He'd be lying in bed, staring at the way the sliver of light that escaped through the curtains hit the ceiling, and his thoughts would wander. He'd be thinking of school, fantasising about an actress he liked, or planning out what he'd do the next day, then all of a sudden, completely unbidden, Max Evans would pop into his head. He would just.appear in his thoughts. At first he thought it might have just been Max using some kind of mind warp on them, designed to freak him out, but the more it happened, the more he began to think that the most likely reason for Max invading his thoughts was that he wanted to think about him. Tonight, as he lay staring at the off-white colour of his bedroom ceiling yet again, he found himself dreamily mulling over the way Max's expressive caramel eyes would sparkle when he was talking about something that he was interested in.the way an ear to ear grin would just appear and light up his face when someone said something that unexpectedly amused him. He thought about what those smooth, pale lips of Max's would feel like to touch, to kiss. If the insides of Max's mouth would be smooth, hot and silky, and if his tongue would be rough, eager to meet his own with a. FOOTBALL. GEOGRAPHY. MICHAEL GUERIN NAKED. Nope, it wasn't working, Kyle was getting a hard on at just the thought of kissing Max. He willed it away, desperately trying to concentrate on something else. He could hear his Dad downstairs, sitting up late to watch some show that was on one of the cable channel. Or was it porn? Kyle didn't particularly care to find out. Groaning, he flipped onto his stomach, and buried his head under the pillow.  
  
"What is with you, you've been acting totally spaced out for like, almost a fortnight. Tell me what's wrong!" Isabel demanded, hands on hips. "There's nothing wrong." Max replied quietly. "Don't lie, I'm your sister, I can tell," Isabel folded her arms. She fixed him with a thoughtful look and flipped her thick, glossy blonde hair over her shoulder. "Is this a Liz thing?"  
  
"No, it's not a Liz thing, just leave it, okay?!" Max snapped, scowling. "Okay, whatever." She gave up, throwing her hands up in exasperation, and shrugged her shoulders in a gesture of dismissal. She walked out of the room, but paused just before she shut the door. "Max." she began hesitantly, biting the edge of her lip, "Whatever it might be that's bothering you.you know where to find me if you want to talk about it." Max nodded mutely, and she shut the door behind her. Sighing, he lay back on his bed, folding his arms behind his head. All of his life, he had only ever been attracted to girls. He was sure he had found his soul mate, a love that would last for eternity, in Liz, and he had never once even speculated that he might be the tiniest bit homosexual. It had just never occurred to him. But then there was Kyle. Sexy, outgoing, funny Kyle, who was nice to look at and made him blush when he thought of him. Kyle, who's hair looked so silky and soft, who stood out from the other members of the football team because he was something more than "just a jock". On the football field, he might just be one of the lads, but he was far more intelligent and sensitive then he made out himself out to be in the company of his jock friends. He imagined plundering Kyle's mouth with his tongue, writhing underneath him, fingers dug deep into the flesh of his back, taking Kyle's stiff cock in his hand and - Okay, that was quite enough. Max sat bolt upright and grabbed a book, opening it at a random page. Sighing, he tried to get into the story. After five minutes, he gave up, and flung the book to the opposite side of the room in frustration. Why Kyle? Why choose someone who was never going to return his affections in any way, shape or form? Why choose someone who had dated the same girl as he was now sort-of-maybe dating? Throwing on a jacket, he exited his bedroom and decided to take a walk.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kyle shook his head, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed. It had been an hour since he decided to try and sleep and although he was now mildly dozy, he wasn't anywhere near proper sleep. He pushed back the covers and reached from the lamp, flicking the small switch at the base of it to turn it on. Blinking and squinting at the sudden harsh light, he stumbled towards the bathroom. When he returned, he lifted his pillow and hit it off his left hand in an attempt to fluff it up. He straightened his sheets, switched off the lamp, and hopped back into bed, hoping in vain that a fluffed up pillow and straight covers would help banish the urge to imagine having sex with Max Evans, and induce the urge to fall asleep. He had no such luck. Why Max?, he asked himself in irritation. If he was going to fall in lust with a member of the Evans family, why not have made it his sister? Isabel was gorgeous, there was no denying that. As Kyle thought about her, he felt nothing. Her voluptuous, curvy figure, her beautiful hair, her kissable lips and full breasts.none of her miraculously attractive attributes did a thing for Kyle. God, if he was going to fancy an Evans, even Max's mum would have been preferable. At least then, if the guys on the football team found out, he'd just get some odd looks and harsh teasing. But with Max, if it came out, Kyle would instantly be branded a queer; a poof, and no one would ever respect him as much as they had respected Straight, Manly Kyle. And GOD, he groaned, if he was going to go for it, and be bent, at the very LEAST he could have picked someone who was the same species. Thinks had never been this complex before. After tossing about in his bed for another 10 or 15 minutes, Kyle decided to give up on this whole sleeping lark and take a quick walk to clear his head. He put on a jumper, slid his feet into his shoes, and carefully peered down the stairs to see if his Dad was still up. He wasn't - apparently, sometime during the chaos of Kyle's confused thoughts, Jim had gone to bed. Careful not to make excessive noise or turn on any lights, Kyle crept downstairs.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Max walked around in what seemed like circles for a little while, and eventually came to the Valenti house. He stood outside for a moment, staring up at what he presumed was Kyle's bedroom. There were no lights on - presumably everyone was asleep. He took a step up to the front door, and, on a whim, peered in thought the rectangle of frosted glass set in the middle of the door. Suddenly and without warning, the door swung outwards and hit Max in the chest. He jumped back, and screamed out loud (more from fear and surprise than pain), a high pitched scream that could well have caused the entire neighborhood to arise from their slumbers. Kyle warily pushed the door open the whole way and stepped out. "Sorry, Kyle," Max piped up, "I was walking, and I-" "Evans?!" Kyle exclaimed in disbelief, blinking rapidly at Max. "Yeah, I-" "Was walking around the block and decided to press yourself up against my front door?!" Kyle demanded. "Well, it wasn't quite like that, I.I heard a noise," Max replied lamely. "You heard a noise? Where from?" Kyle questioned suspiciously. "From inside your house, it sounded like a crash or something, and I was going to.you know, uhh, use my.powers to see if there was anything wrong inside." "Okay, I don't know what's going on here, but that is the lamest excuse I've heard since Robbie McNeil got caught with his pants down in the girl's bathroom with Sue Kitchen and said she was helping him with his math homework." Kyle retorted, folding his arms. "Really?" Max hastily feigned interest, desperately looking for a way to get out of the situation. Kyle rolled his eyes. "I heard Robbie wanted to be a pilot. Is that true? How do you feel about planes, Kyle?" Max babbled, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Shut up, Evans." "Okay, I'll just been on my way then! Bye Kyle, see you tomorrow!" He whirled around and started to walk back down the drive way. Kyle quickly caught up with him and grabbed his arm, turning Max around to face him. "You're not getting away that easy!" he reprimanded, "What were you doing outside my house at this hour of the morning?" "I told you." Max replied defensively, wrenching his arm out of Kyle's grasp. "If you're gonna hang about outside someone's house why not make it your girlfriend's?" Kyle snarled, trying to sound jealous. "Liz.she's not my girlfriend, well, not really, at least we-" "Yeah, well why did she leave me for you?" "I think it was more about her not wanting to be with you any more than it was about her wanting to be with me." Max lied. "She's an insensitive, selfish bitch!" Kyle spat, "You're welcome to her!" "You've got a nerve," Max's voice began to raise, "You're the one got your friends to beat me up just a while back because you thought I might make a move on your girl! Can you blame her for not wanting to be with someone like that?!" "I didn't get those guys to beat you up!" Kyle yelled in frustration, "I know you think I'm just a thick jock driven by his hormones, but I wouldn't have got them to beat you up. I'm not like that." "So they just.what, decided, to rearrange my face a little, for the hell of it?" Max replied sarcastically. "I told them you were the one following Liz around and that there was something weird going on with you. That was before I knew who you really were, and what was going on with you and Liz. Honestly, I'm really sorry about that." Kyle said softly, sincerely. "Okay." Max lamented quietly, sorry he had let his lust for Kyle manifest into irrational anger. There was a brief silence. "That still doesn't explain what you were doing lurking outside my house." "I was thinking." "About what?" "You." Max replied honestly. "Umm.come again?" Kyle quipped, cocking his head.  
  
Max's gaze flickered to Kyle's lips and then back to his eyes. He lingered there for a moment, weighing up the pros and cons of the actions he was about to take, as Max Evans was want to do.  
  
Suddenly, Kyle took the initiative, sliding his hand round the back of Max's neck, and pulling him towards him. Max met his lips with an intensity that surprised both of them. They froze for an instant, lips pressed together hard, and then Kyle slowly began to kiss him. Max whimpered softly, and Kyle parted his soft lips with a probing tongue. Max deepened the kiss, exploring the silky, moist insides of Kyle's mouth and enjoying the taste of Kyle that exploded across his tongue as he did so. Kyle's tongue tangled sensuously with Max's, and he slid his hands down from Max's neck and over his back.  
  
Max kissed Kyle with increasing fervor, pausing every now and then to breathe, and then delving back into Kyle's mouth again. Kyle placed a hand on his chest and gently urged him down on his back, lying across him and straddling his hips. He moved his mouth to Max's neck, kissing and suckling on the soft, sensitive skin there, as Max slid his hand up to Kyle's head, carding his fingers through his soft hair and breathing hard.  
  
Kyle shifted positions slightly, and Max groaned loudly as he felt his erection grind tantalisingly against his own. His hips automatically arched up a bit to meet Kyle's, and he moved his hands down his back to grasp his ass. Kyle continued to suckle at a sensitive part of Max's skin that he had found just below his right ear, and ran the point of his tongue in small circles over it, whilst grinding his hard cock against Max's, feeling it increasingly swell and leak, pressing uncomfortably against the confines of his jeans.  
  
"God.Kyle." Max breathed into Kyle's ear, sending goosebumps down his spine. He reached between them and rubbed his knuckles over the obvious bulge in Max's tracksuit bottoms. Max moaned softly, pulling Kyle's mouth back to his for a deep, passionate kiss. Kyle continued to stroke across Max's denim encased hard on, rubbing against the back of his hand to try and relieve his now almost painfully hard cock. "Uhhh.Kyle.Inside!" Max gasped, grabbing Kyle's hand and pulling him up. Kyle nodded mutely, flinging his front door open and dragging Max inside. 


End file.
